Kim Possible: Progeny
by Jumannji
Summary: Kim & Ron Stoppable have settled down, retired, and now have children. Dr. Drakken is up to no good. He wants revenge after all those years and nothing will stop him. What he's after? Their children. With the help of a newcomer, will they be able to take down Drakken and save the Stoppable family? Rated T for language. OCxOC
1. Epilogue (Intro)

My parents are Kim and Ron Stoppable. My mother, Kim Stoppable - a.k.a Kim Possible - was a full-time crime fighter, the best in the world. My father, Ron Stoppable, was her partner. They were best friends, until they fell in love, got married and eventually had me and my older brother, Shawn Stoppable. My brother is eighteen years old, head of Middleton High School's wrestling team. Shawn is a senior in Middleton High, and he's the most popular guy there. He's great at almost everything. Everything except for cooking, cleaning, and basically anything related to housework. For me? I'm a mix between my parents. Half-and-half, if you will.

I'm in an archery team with my brother, and I'm taking kickboxing at the moment. I'm good, if I do say so myself. Not great, but good. Undefeated, really. Mom used to say that I was just like her. And as for Dad, well, he's clumsy at times, but when he puts work into what he's doing, he's just as good as Mom. She also used to tell me stories about how they went on adventures, and how they whooped major villain butt together. I've gone on a few 'adventures' with my brother, but not since school started four months ago. The action in this world has been lacking since then. Shawn and I are always ready for when duty calls, but it never does. So it gets frustrating, when I'm just sitting there, with my cell phone in hand, and my crime-fighting outfit ready.

Nothing has been going on lately, even though all summer, my cell phone wouldn't stop ringing like mad, and vibrating like it was broken or something. Right now, nothing in Middleton, Any Town, USA. Or anywhere in the world, really. And I always think the villains are up to something. Mom says it's my gut-instinct, that if it doesn't feel right, it usually isn't.

It's Sunday, November 11th, 2013, and I can't sleep. I'm too busy walking in circles, thinking about school and about the things Derick Drakken - son of Dr. Drakken - could be doing. Yes, Dr. Drakken is still after my parents, even though he can't walk anymore - given that he lost one of his legs in a hovercraft accident - and he has a handful of back problems thanks to my mother kicking his butt so times. Literally. Action has gone downhill for Mom and Dad with Drakken since then, and that's when they decided to settle down and have a family.

All is well, until my cell phone goes off.


	2. Chapter 1

"Stoppable!"

My head jerks up from my arms, and I can't quite see correctly because my vision's blurry from sleep. I fell asleep in class again. Once my vision is focused, I can see an angry Mrs. Bloom. She's a fifty-four year old woman who's hair is thinning and graying at the same time. Today she's wearing a red button-up shirt and a long jean skirt that reaches her ankles. Her shoes are small, polished boots. She has stress wrinkles on her forehead and crows-feet by her eyes. And right now, those stress wrinkles aren't looking so good.

"How rude of you, Stoppable!" She's holding a yard stick in her hand and I was afraid she would come close and smack the back of my hands with it. But she didn't. "Next time you sleep in class, I'll have no choice but to send you to the Dean's." 'The Dean' is what we call our principal here at Middleton High. He's our principal, and our in school suspension administrator. "Now, like I was saying - -" Mrs. Bloom cleared her throat. "Class, this is Damon Uther. Treat him well, will you? Let's not scare this one off." She gives him a smile that means she's joking, and he awkwardly smiles back. "There are a handful of seats left in this class. There's two in the front, another two in the middle section, and an empty seat in the back next to Miss Possible. As you can tell by how she was sleeping, it's the coziest." The new guy named Damon didn't even look at me. He scanned the isles, as if he didn't want to sit next to me. I mean, I wasn't offended, I don't myself the least bit attractive today with my ripped skinny jeans, gray sweatshirt and black flip flops.

With a shrug, Damon sat in the seat in front of me. He's not bad-looking at all. He has ivory skin and his hair is jet-black. He was wearing a black sweatshirt, comfy-looking jeans and black Vans. I have to admit, he's really hot. All through the class, I noticed that Damon would look over his shoulder, and he would quickly turn around when I caught him looking, pretending he didn't do it. Mrs. Bloom caught on and she said, "Excuse me, you two, do you know each other?"

Damon shakes his head. "Nope."

The class ended twenty minutes later, and Damon grabbed his things and rushed out of the class. Lunch time. I made my way into the cafeteria and sat next to Cody and Jessica, my best friends. They greeted me and vise versa. I checked out Jess. She had her golden-blonde hair up in a ponytail like how I wore mine, and she was rockin' the lazy-day outfit we planned on wearing. As for Cody, His chest-nut brown, ear-length, wavy hair was mess-free. He was wearing a Bob Marley T-shirt with shorts that had so many pockets, it should be illegal to wear such a thing, and his rasta-colored Vans. His eyes were a deep blue color, a color that I question him about all the time. "Genetics," is all he says. As for Jess, hers are forest-green like mine.

"Oh, my God," Jess adds, putting down her sandwich. "He's _so _hot!" I turn around, and realize who she's talking about.

"His name's Damon," I say to her, focusing on my salad. "I think he's gay."

"How do you know him? And . . what? Why do you think that?"

"He's in my history class. And girls in my class have been flirting with him all day, but he doesn't seem to care. He won't look at any girl." I 'casually' turn around, and check Damon out once more, seeing that he's sitting at a round table by himself, texting someone. A guy sits in front of him, totally blocking my view. I turn back around, shrugging it off. "He seems like a total douche bag. I wouldn't go for him."

"Don't judge a book by it's cover," Jess chimes, winking at me. "I'll talk to him once that guy moves out of the way."

My cell phone rings and I grab it, looking at the caller ID. It's Jude, the guy that tells me what's going on in the world. It's like Mom's version of Wade.

"What's the sitch?" I say into the phone.

"The . . the what?" Jude asks. "You sound so much like your mom. Anywho, Drakken is up to no good again. He's at the Middleton Union bank."

"Alright, I'm on it." I give Cody and Jess a nod and they already know that I have to leave. I get up, sling my backpack over my shoulder and take off running. The Dean sees me, and nods, because _he _knows that I have to go. I dash through the front of the school, run down the stairs two at a time and run towards Shawn's motorcycle. I hop on, grabbing the helmet he leaves on the right handle bar, and I look over, hearing the faint roar of an engine. It's Damon. He has a black-and-blue motorcycle that costs twice as much as Shawn's, but at the moment, I don't care. Even if I find Damon so much hotter now. I slip my helmet on, stick the key in ignition, and take off towards Middleton Union bank.


End file.
